Heart-Shaped Chocolates BH6 Oneshot
by Smokelesseyes
Summary: Valentine's Day was not only to show love between two significant others, but appreciation and gratitude towards friends. This was represented through homemade chocolate, and was presented to those you wished to know how special they are to you, friend or lover. BH6 OC Centered/POV, Friendship, slice of life. Cover Image NizhoniNochez @ :3


**Hello! Welcome to not only my first BH6 Fanfic, but also my first ever oneshot! I wrote this for a contest on dA and thought it would be fair to post it here! Be Warned: this fanfic centers around my OC, Auden. If you are not a fan of BH6 OC stories, then I would recommend this particular fic. However, if you are eager to learn more about BH6 OC's, then for all intents and purposes, read on!**

 **I hope you like this little 'slice of life' story, and I also hope it gives you a better view of Auden!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **~Smokey ^^**

 **Heart-Shaped Chocolates, A Winter-themed BH6 One-Shot.**

Truth be told, I hate Valentine's Day; okay, maybe "hate" is too strong a word. I really just… _resent_ Valentine's Day. The only time "love" and "hearts" ever became a big deal in reality was if you could attach a price tag to it. Which is kind of ironic, considering money and love are suppose to mix like water and oil, according to what society as a large dictates as "true love." Yet, Valentine's Day exists.

So, I never celebrated it. The only time I came close to having a "proper" Valentine's Day was…well, never actually.

However, due to the recent events that have occurred in my life over the past few months (the SFIT showcase fire, microbots, Yokai, superheroes, etc.), I now have people whom for the first time in my life, I can call true "friends." It's funny; I never thought "Auden" and "has friends" could ever be used in a sentence to describe my life. Yet, crazier things have happened (for instance, a karate-chopping, healthcare companion marshmallow).

Since this is the first time in my life I've ever shared the experience of a "friendship," I've had to learn quickly how such relations work. For example, if a comic book-loving English major only ever refers to you as "Ramen," it is a term of endearment, not a snide remark towards your unruly curls. Or, if a "need for speed" junkie ever offers to take you for a ride on her newly finished project, make sure you ask if seat belts are installed first, or if "test ride" is a synonym for "dangerous street race."

I never realized how exhausting friends could be, and I never imagined I'd have more than fingers on one hand. Social situations are not my forte, so it is no surprise that I am awful with the whole "friendship" thing. I can read people, but I can't write what will happen next with them. Whenever I hang out with them, I'm pretty much a fumbling, mumbling, fidgety mess. I stick out like a sore thumb, and I hang out with a group that contains a six and a half foot tall marshmallow.

So, I feel bad. Bad and guilty and like I just want to crawl under the covers and never come back out. But, for some reason unknown to me, I always do. As soon as I hear my phone buzz or a knock on the door, I'm out and ready to face humiliation yet again.

I just feel like I need to do something. These people have the patience of a saint for putting up with the mess that is me, and I just want them to know that I appreciate it. I've been wanting to say this, to do something to show them how grateful I am, but I'm too embarrassed and mortified; I've missed Christmas, Halloween, New Year's, and half a dozen other holidays that half of my friends celebrate and I have no idea what they are (another thing to add to my list of why "Auden is the Worst Friend,") to do something. I could just do it on a regular day…but no. A holiday at least gives some cover up for me to go out of my way to do something and not feel so out of place and like a freak. I just don't have the courage to do that.

What finally made me decided to celebrate my friends on Valentine's Day was a little nifty book I borrowed from one of the ancient local libraries (yes, a book. Can you believe San Fransokyo still has those?). The book piqued my interest, as it discussed all the cultural influences that were integrated into the high-tech city of San Fransokyo. As I flipped through it, I came across a section all about holidays, and that was were I learned about the eastern influences of Valentine's Day.

Apparently, Valentine's Day was not only to show love between two significant others, but appreciation and gratitude towards friends. This was represented through homemade chocolate, and was presented to those you wished to know how special they are to you, friend or lover.

As I read this, I realized that this was my chance. Valentine's Day was the day I would finally acknowledge to these people how much their friendship truly meant to me, how they had change, and even saved, my life.

So began the hunt on the internet on how to become an expert chocolatier before the fourteenth; I wasn't a horrible cook, but it was my sister Brynn who was the true chef/baker of the family; she was baking soufflés and seven layer cakes when I was still learning how microwavable mac & cheese worked.

So, after scouring the Internet for several hours with no such luck, I resigned myself to making a phone call to my chatty Kathy sister.

"Make chocolate? What makes you want to do that?" I held my phone away from my ear as Brynn spoke, her voice booming through the speaker.

I curled my toes into the small rug at the foot of my bed and shifted back and forth on the comforter as I explained to Brynn my dilemma, and how San Fransokyo holidays worked. I wasn't used to asking people for help; it made me nervous as well as made me feel needy. I grew up in a large family, yes, and help was always available, but I never knew how to put into words what I needed the help for. So, I never asked, and eventually found ways to make whatever I was having trouble with work, even if it was more difficult. But, after a few heart-to-heart chats with a particularly kindhearted friend of mine, I was starting to open up more to people, including my family, and let my guard down long enough to ask and accept the help.

"Oh, Auden, I think that is a wonderful idea!" Brynn's voice chirped over the phone, "But I'm sure they don't think you're a burden; they're your friends, not your guard dogs. They aren't obligated to hang out with you. They hang out with you because they like you. Don't be such a negative Nancy."

' _Easy for you to say.'_ I thought to myself as Brynn went on to discuss how to make thick and creamy chocolate squares. Grabbing the pen and pad of paper next to me, I jotted down the instructions as well as the ingredients I would need for such delicious treats.

"You got all that?" My sister asked as I finished up writing.

"Yeah, I think so." I looked at my scribbles, making sure I could actually read the chicken scratch. "Thanks, Brynn."

There was a pause on the other line, and I bit my lower lip anxiously.

"Oh, it no problem Auden!" My sister's voice shattered the silence and unease that had settled down between us. "That's what big sisters are for; helping the younger in times of need. I got your back, Jack."

"Thanks, Hank." I said automatically, and my sister burst into giggles on the other end. I cracked a smile; Brynn always had such a pretty laugh.

"Oh, that's right!" Brynn's laughter stopped abruptly. "Auden, did you say you are doing this the fourteenth?"

I felt my heart thump heavily in my chest. _Oh no._

"Well…the fourteenth is Valentine's Day, isn't it?"

"It's also your birthday."

Silence.

"Auden, do these guys know it's your birthday?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't bring any words to pass my locked lips.

"Auden, please don't tell me you aren't going to say anything! I mean, when was the last time you celebrated your birthday? Don't tell me it was before you went away to college. Auden?"

I clenched the pad of paper in my hand, crinkling the edges, and shrugged.

"Does it really matter, Brynn?"

"'Does it really matter?' Yes, Auden, it does matter! The last time you celebrated your birthday was four years ago! FOUR!"

I held the phone away from my ear as Brynn shouted into it. Taking a deep breath in, heart racing, I tried to keep the panic at bay. I wasn't about to have an anxiety attack over the day of my birth.

"This isn't about me, Brynn."

"Auden, your birthday is supposed to be about you." Brynn deadpanned.

"Well, not this year." I said, voice coming out a little shaky at the end. Taking another deep breath in and letting it out slowly, I continued.

"Look, I know you are just trying to look out for me Brynn; really I know. But, this is how I want to spend my birthday. It's my choice, and is what will make me happy. So just…just let me do this, okay?"

There was a pause, and for a moment, all I could hear was my pounding heart.

"Alright, I get it. If this is what will make you happy, I'll back off."

I let a small smile creep across my mouth in relief.

"Thanks Brynn."

"Yeah, yeah." I could imagine Brynn waving her hand as she said this, as if it was no big deal. "But don't think this will get you out of that sensational acapella birthday phone call. My voice knows no bounds."

I rolled my eyes at my sister's quirky behavior.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I bit my lip as a wisp of cool air snaked down the nape of my neck. San Fransokyo didn't really get much for cold weather, so winters were usually just a light jacket and maybe a scarf and gloves once and a blue moon. Snow was unheard of. Frost a thing of myths. Coming from the Northeast, where winter ruled with an iron fist, San Fransokyo winters were laughable. However, San Fransokyo did get a cold front, leftovers from up north, now and then, and it seemed like today was one of those days.

A violent shiver erupted across my body as a chilling wind bit into me. I couldn't even fend off the wind, or wrap my arms around myself to provide some sort of warmth, as they were too busy wrapping themselves around the large bag filled with the chocolate I had spent all last evening and a good part of the night making.

I hope it tasted okay. I nearly had a heart attack last night when I thought I had put salt instead of sugar into the batch. I never thought chocolate could stress me out. I had let it set out to harden, and though it was still a little soft, I was hoping that the trip to SFIT would help it to stiffen some more.

Of course, I hadn't expected my joints to be stiffened as well.

Another wind hit me sharply from the side, and I tightened my grip around the bag to ward off shivers. Of all days for it to be chilly, it just had to be the one where I was actually outside.

"Happy birthday to me." I grumbled into the chocolate, just wanting to hurry up and get the science center so I could thaw out.

My plan was to drop off the chocolate at my friends' workstations. I was hoping it would surprise them when they went to their labs later on this morning and afternoon. I was actually dropping the chocolate off on my way to San Fransokyo General, before my shift started. So, it was pretty early. Hopefully none of them pulled all-nighters, or I was going to have to pull on my "marshmallow feet" (What my mother referred to as walking quietly when my siblings and I were young).

Then again, I just hope the building was open at six thirty in the morning.

Shifting the bag of goodies in my arms, I continued my journey to the prestigious technology institute.

Nothing.

I wasn't normally a person to check my cellphone (heck, before I even had people to text/ chat with, I only really ever used it to look up the weather), but whenever I had a moment to myself in between vital signs and bed baths, I was checking to see if any of my friends had texted me to ask about the chocolates.

Then again, why would they text me? It's not like I put a note with the chocolate, or even put my name on the box. Jeez, I was so stupid. Wouldn't I be a little confused if I found a box of homemade chocolates sitting on my desk, signed by no one? I shouldn't just expect them to know that it was me.

I'm horrible at social convention. I mean I can't even give a gift properly. Who has problems with gift giving? Seriously?

Throughout my seven to three shift, between patients and on break, every time I checked my phone and still found nothing, I couldn't help the sinking feeling that grew in my chest.

By the time my shift ended, I didn't even have the heart to look at my phone. Putting it in my small backpack, I pulled on my jacket and swung my locker shut.

Usually I would go after my shift to see the gang, but I didn't feel like it today. I couldn't face them, not with all the unlabeled bags of chocolate and the weight of my idiocracy hanging fresh in the air. I would probably just head for home and study up on some NCLEX questions, maybe even splurge and begin my essay for Bioethics.

I sure do know how to treat myself.

As I exited the hospital, I tried to cheer myself up. _'Maybe they are just busy. After all, you're not the only one with a highly demanding major.'_

However, as I boarded the trolley, my thoughts took another route.

' _They're probably too busy working on changing the world to text you about some stupid, random chocolate they found on their desk. It's not all about you, Auden. Stop being so narcissistic.'_

By the time I hopped off the trolley, I was so full of self-pity and guilt from self-pity that I didn't even want to say hi to Greg; I wasn't in the mood for small talk, and certainly not in the mood for him to tell me 'Happy Birthday,' as I passed the front desk. So, I opted to take the employee entrance into the hotel, the one that lead to all the back corridors and shortcuts that helped you get around the grand hotel faster and provide efficient service. I knew the behind the scenes of this hotel like the back of my hand; so, it was easy to sink back into my disappointment and self-deprecation.

Several turns and many, many, _many_ flights of stairs later, I had reached my floor. Turning down the hallway towards my suite, I glanced out at the large glass window that looked out onto the majestic city of San Fransokyo. Even in the winter, when everything had slowed down, and people preferred to stay in than out, the city was as busy as ever.

Swinging my backpack off, I fished through the pockets until I found my key. Putting it in the lock, I twisted it, and expected the door to open.

Instead, it locked.

I blinked, confused. I always locked my door before I left my apartment; the door should have opened this time, not locked. What was going on?

I felt a spiral of dread twirl in my stomach. Did someone break into my suite? What? Is that even possible? This hotel is a five-star, so topnotch security was a given. Not only that, but who in their right mind would come all the way to the eighty-fourth floor for a break- an- entry?

"Brilliant." I threw my hands up in the air. "Awesome birthday. Really. I 'd have to say this one really takes the cake, pun intended. I guess this is what I get for not spending my birthday how society dictates." Rubbing my temples and letting out a long, tired sigh, I prepared myself for the worst possible scene that I would then have to go and tell the front desk about; I guess Greg will get to tell me "Happy Birthday."

This day has not been happy. It has been stressful, tiring, disappointing, and all sorts of no fun. 'Happy,' isn't even on today's menu, let alone the next week's.

Letting me head rest against my door, I took a few moments to mentally prepare before I twisted the key again, and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

A course of several voices shouted, and confetti filled my vision, noise poppers going off in celebration.

To say I was surprised is an understatement. I wasn't surprised. Oh no. I was absolutely _terrified._

Let me put this into perspective. I thought someone had robbed me. So, when I opened my door and heard such a loud shout, I thought it was the thief still. When I saw the confetti, I thought he/she had thrown something in my face to keep their identity safe. When I heard the noise poppers, I thought it was a gunshot in my adrenaline-filled mind.

I jumped. I jumped, and I screamed. I screamed so _LOUD_. I jumped, I screamed, and I flew out of the room, landing against the glass window across the hall and smacking my head on it.

"Ouch!" My hands flew up to the back of my head as I sank down to the floor, a throb pulsing from where I had smacked it.

"Auden!"

A cluster of footsteps sounded against the floor and to me. I felt someone kneel beside me and their hand go against my own on my head.

"Auden, are you okay?"

I stiffened as I heard that voice; deep and full of concern, belonging to someone who for some reason I did not know, made me even more skittish and socially inept than I normally was.

Looking up, I saw Tadashi crouched beside me, the concern in his voice matching the expression on his face.

I felt my eyebrows furrow as an absolute brick wall of confusion slammed into me.

"Tadashi?"

"Dude, did you see that?" I looked from Tadashi to see Fred standing a few feet from me, his sky blue eyes lit up with excitement. "The way Ramen moved so fast? Dude, she could be the Flash's long lost cousin or something with moves like that!"

"The Flash isn't real, Fred." Gogo appeared out from behind Fred, bubblegum cracking as usual whenever she put up with Fred's crazy banter.

"That's what he wants you to think!" Fred declared, giving Gogo an all-knowing look.

"Dude, Auden just smacked her head against the window, probably had a heart attack after hearing that scream, and the thing you focus on is her speed?" I looked from Fred and Gogo to see Wasabi standing across from them, an incredulous look on his face. "You've gotta get your head out of those comics of yours."

"Comics are all I got in my head man," Fred said, tapping his finger on his hat, "And all I need in life."

"No, they really aren't." Honey Lemon came out from my suite, giving Fred a genuinely concerned look before kneeling in front of me with what looked like an icepack.

I offered a small smile in thanks, still confused as to what they were all doing at my suite and went to grab it, but Honey smiled and placed it on my head instead.

I watched as Fred gave Honey a dubious look. "Then you have yet to see their mystic powers and the ways they work in your life."

"Comics don't have mystic powers, Fred."

"That's because you don't believe Gogo!"

"That's right, I don't, because comic don't have magical powers."

"Not _magic_ powers; super powers!"

"Fred, man, they're basically the same thing."

"These two have got you wrapped in their web of lies, too, Wasabi?! It's a conspiracy!"

"There is no 'web,' Freddy."

"Of course the one who weaves the web would say that!"

"Fred, you're being ridiculous."

"Says the one who doesn't believe in the power of comics!"

"Exactly my point."

"Uh, guys…?"

Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, and Honey looked at Tadashi, who then looked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up at the sudden attention.

"Auden," Tadashi said gently, his warm brown eyes looking into my stormy gray "are you okay?"

I felt my checks flush more, and it took me a minute to figure out how to breath again. Too much attention from too many people made me forget how to function properly as a human being.

I began to nod, but then realized there were several hands and an ice pack on my head, so instead I quietly answered.

"Yes, I'm fine. But…what are you all _doing_ here?"

Tadashi blinked in surprise, and I watched as the others shared a similar look.

Finally, Fred broke the silence.

"To celebrate your birthday of course!"

"So Baymax told you?"

Tadashi shook his head.

"He didn't 'tell,' me; I was actually looking at his data when I came across the scan of you he did over the summer the first time I introduced you to him."

The two of us were standing at the window inside my suite, looking out onto the chilled San Fransokyo cityscape. The city was busy as always, but seemed to be at rest. My suite held the opposite atmosphere. Apparently, my friends had decided to throw me a "surprise party," and had managed to get a spare key from the front desk to sneak up decorations, food, and party savers. At the moment, streamers were hanging in bunches all throughout the suite, and confetti covered the floor. A banner was hanging over my small dining table that read " _Happy Birthday!"_ and the table was covered with refreshments and snacks. A mixture of music was playing in the background, but I could hear my friends laughing and talking around the dining table, sounding like they were having a good time.

I smiled to myself as I sipped my lemonade.

"So Baymax can figure out my birthday from a simple scan?"

"Nah, he's not that advanced yet." Tadashi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, looking at when he scanned you, and his analysis of your age by your current hormones levels and bone growth, he was able to make an educated guess, which I figured out has roughly a 90% chance of being right."

Tadashi looked over his shoulder, and I followed his gaze, to see him looking at Baymax; apparently, Hiro had to keep Baymax from trying to come to my aid after hearing me say "ouch," due to the fact that not only was it unnecessary, but also because he would have gotten stuck in my narrow doorway, causing more of a problem instead of actually fixing it.

However, that didn't stop him from scanning me as soon as I entered the suite, He did a much more detailed assessment, probably because he had overheard Wasabi say that I had a "heart attack."

My head was still tender, but I got a lollipop, so everything worked out.

"Huh." I said, and sipped on my lemonade, thinking. "How come…you never told me that he could do that? I thought the point of h-having me help you with him was that I-I had to actually know how he works."

Tadashi shrugged.

"To be honest, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. It doesn't really have to do with the nursing portion as much as medical, does it?"

"W-well, in order to be able to providing nursing care, y-you need some sort of medical knowledge…but I understand what you're saying." I looked back out the window. "I still can't believe you guys broke into my apartment."

Tadashi arched his eyebrow at me.

"Whoa there. We did _not_ break in. The guy, Greg, at the front desk, said it was cool and even gave us the key."

"Yeah, b-but Greg doesn't live here, now does he?" I gave Tadashi a pointed look. "He also wasn't the one who had to deal with the aftermath."

"How were we supposed to know that you would think it was a home invasion? Besides, is a party really that awful of an 'aftermath?'"

"I-I guess not…" I averted my eyes and gulped down several swallows of lemonade.

"And how could you not tell us about your birthday?" Tadashi asked incredulously, looking at me like I had two heads. "Seriously Auden, what was going through your mind to think that we _wouldn't_ want to know when your birthday was?"

"Well, it's just…" I swallowed, and looked down into my lemonade, voice softer. "It's just…it is just my birthday, it-it's not that big of a deal."

"'Not that big of a deal…'" Tadashi repeated to himself. Behind us, I could hear Fred trying to convince Honey to switch from her "magical girl" manga and try some "classics," like the original Batman comics.

"Well, maybe it isn't a big deal to you, but it is to me." I looked from my glass and back to Tadashi, eyes widening. "And everyone else here feels the same way. "

"T-Tadashi-,"

Tadashi interrupted me, his warm brown eyes serious and expression sincere as he spoke.

"Auden, you're our friend; you're birthday is one of the best days, one of the most important, to us. Without today, without your birthday, there would be no you."

My heart hammered in my chest, but felt as light as a feather. My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth, making me incapable of responding. Was that really how Tadashi, how everyone, felt about my birthday? Did they really think that day, and I, were so important?

Did I deserve such gratitude, though? The chocolates flashed into my mind, and my heart dropped like a rock.

"Even if I'm a terrible…friend?" The words were barely audible as they past my lips, but it didn't surprise me that Tadashi heard them.

"'A terrible friend…?'" I could feel Tadashi's eyes on me, but kept my gaze on the city. "Auden, you're not a terrible friend."

"Of course you would say that," I said bitterly, eyes trained on the cars below, "but-but the truth is, is that I have absolutely _no idea_ what I'm doing. I-I always screw _everything_ up. I'm socially awkward and n-never know how to start a conversation; I'm always making everything uncomfortable f-for people. I take stuff either t-to literally or not seriously enough. I-I'm always st-stuttering and tr-tripping an-and-,"

"Whoa, whoa, Auden." Tadashi put his hands on my shoulders and made me look up at him. "Why would you think any of that makes you a bad friend?"

I looked up at Tadashi, pausing; was he serious?

"Because those are all qualities that a friend _doesn't have."_ I said sternly. I looked from Tadashi and back to the window, lower my voice. "…and…the-they're all I have."

"That's why…I..I never had…." I took a breath in, trying to stop the foreboding prickling in my eyes. "…I'm-I'm just not…friend-material."

"That's bull."

I jumped as I heard Gogo. I snapped my head towards the cracking of gum to see not only Gogo with her arms folded over her chest, but Fred, Wasabi, Honey, Hiro, and even Baymax standing in front of me.

Had they heard mine and Tadashi's conversation?

"If you aren't 'friend material,' then I don't know what is." Gogo gave me a stern look. "I wouldn't ask just anyone to test out my newest bike with me, and not just anyone would say yes."

"Yeah! And who else would help me with my essays without asking for a even a dollar!" Fred said enthusiastically, hands balled into fists as if to contain his excitement. "Not only that, but you even will talk about comics with me! Dude, you rock!"

"And let's not forget that you always appreciate and follow my system," Wasabi joined in, "not just anyone can do that. Plus, you're always keeping me stocked with the newest and best antibacterial gel that San Fransokyo General dishes out. That going to some pretty great lengths for someone who isn't a 'good friend.'"

"Oh, and you're always the first to try my baking!" Honey chimed in, her green eyes sparkling, "and I've never met someone who loves to hear me talk about chemistry as much as I do! "

"You're a bit of mother hen sometimes," Hiro began, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tadashi give him a look, "But, you play video games with me and hang out with me when the nerd is too busy trying to 'save the world;' that's pretty cool.'"

"You are very helpful." Baymax said, his lenses focusing on me, "with out your help, my Nursing capabilities and knowledge would not be as precise and accurate. I am a better healthcare companion because of your insightfulness."

"For me, you showed firsthand how incredible a person you are," Tadashi said, and I looked at him, eyes wide. "Without you, I probably wouldn't be here now; I basically owe you my life. Even if the fire never happened and the circumstances we had met under had been different, I' m sure we still would have become friends."

I couldn't breathe. Everyone, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, Hiro, Tadashi, heck, even Baymax…they really thought I was a good friend?

"B-but…" I looked down at the rug, feeling my cheeks flush. "I-I'm always so… _awkward_ and just...never seem to act how a friend does."

"Ramen, there's no set in stones rules on how to be a "good friend," Wasabi said, flipping his arm out nonchalantly and pointing at me "But you could probably chisel it if need be."

"He's right Ramen!" Honey Lemon came up to me and grabbed my hands in hers, "there is no 'mold' for friendship; every friend, every friendship, is different. If everyone had the same friendship, then everyone would be the same! You are a wonderful friend, Ramen, in your own unique way!"

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Gogo said, her usually tough exterior seeming to soften for a brief moment, "it's worked so far, hasn't it? If it isn't broken, don't fix it."

"See, Auden, you aren't a terrible friend," Tadashi said, and I looked back from Honey to him, his eyes soft and warm. "In fact, if I had to take a vote, I bet you'd win for the best friend out of all of us."

"You don't have to try so hard either," Hiro piped in, his thick black hair swaying in front of his eyes, "just be…well, you. You don't need to impress us. We're great, but not that great."

"Thanks Hiro." Wasabi deadpanned, and I couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Alright, I'll try." I smiled at Hiro, who gave me a toothy grin back.

"Alright!" Fred clapped his hands together, ending the moment, "Who wants CAKE!? I do!"

I watched as Gogo rolled her eyes as Fred sprinted to the fridge, I assuming, to get the cake. I had to hide my grin as Wasabi nearly had a panic attack as Fred attempted to cut the cake into not so uniform and precise slices.

The cake had a thick chocolate frosting on it. It's icing was looped and swirled around the cake in intricate designs. In the middle, between fondant roses and candy pearls was _Happy Birthday Auden_ written is impressive cursive.

The cake looked incredible. However, that wasn't what made me pause and stare at it. It was what else decorated the cake.

My chocolate.

I saw Tadashi grin as I stared at the cake.

"Do you like it? My Aunt Cass, you know how she owns the Lucky Cat Café? Well, when she heard we were throwing you a little surprise party, she insisted on making the cake for you. She's always saying how you're such a sweet, kind girl."

I nodded, but wasn't really listening. My attention was too occupied on the "extra" decorations. Raising my arm, I pointed to one of the chocolate hearts I had made.

"W-where did she get that?"

Tadashi's gaze followed my arm.

"Oh, the chocolate? Well, when I went to my lab today, I found a small box of them sitting on my desk. Actually, everyone had a similar box waiting for them."

I nodded, throat tight and unable to pry my eyes from the little chocolate heart.

"Of course, there wasn't a note saying who it was from," Tadashi said, and I felt my entire face flush at my air-headed mistake, "but we figured to put a few on the cake, since they looked pretty good. "

"T-they do," I mumbled, and I could feel Tadashi grinning.

I'm sure they took a while to make, and you probably didn't get a chance to taste one."

I shook my head side to side.

"No, I didn't think there would be-,"

Realizing what I had just said, I brought my hands up to my mouth, slapping them over my lips so fast that it smarted. My face was flaming, my mind reeling in shock as I just admitted out in the open that I had not only made the chocolates, but also had actually made the stupid mistake of forgetting to sign my name.

"I knew it!" Fred pointed his finger at me, and I never wanted to disappear faster in my life. "I knew she was the chocolate master!"

My eyes boggled.

"Fred figured out it was _me_?"

Wasabi, who was busy placing candles carefully into the cake, replied "Actually, it was Tadashi that figured it out," he slowly lower a candle into the thick frosting, "but I think we were all kind of on the same level- Fred, I swear, if you even _touch_ the counter, the next candle is going up your nose!"

"I-I'm," I looked down at my fingers, humiliation filling me to the brim," I'm sorry I didn't put a name on the box. I-I can't believe I forgot."

"It's okay!" Honey chirped, and I looked up to see her holding my kitchen lighter, ready to light the candles as soon as Wasabi was done placing them. "Everyone makes mistakes! Besides, it didn't take away from the taste- Ramen, you will have to share your recipe with me!"

I felt my cheeks flush even more, but not from humiliation.

"W-well, it isn't my recipe; my sister is actually the one who gave it to me."

Honey nodded.

"Well, you did a great job with it!"

"T-thanks-wait," Suddenly it dawned on me what Honey had said. "Did you say you ate the chocolate, even though you didn't know who made it?"

Honey nodded, a soft smile on her lips.

"I did. We all did. Tadashi was convinced that you made it, and the more we thought about it, the more it made sense."

I blinked, and looked at Tadashi, immediately looking away as I saw he had been staring at me.

"W-wow. That's amazing."

"You know what's amazing?" I looked to Hiro, who was leaning against the island, watching Wasabi, "The fact that you made _us_ something on _your_ birthday; didn't anyone ever tell you that birthdays are suppose to be all about you, not others?"

I smiled at Hiro, thinking about what Brynn had said to me on the phone a few weeks earlier.

"You know what, I have heard that," I said, watching as Hiro shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes, "but I also heard that you spend your birthday doing what you want to; giving chocolates to my friends is what I wanted."

Hiro stared at me for a minute, surprised. Then, he rolled his eyes.

"Man, you sure are weird."

"Didn't I ever tell you that I…don't understand social convention?" I asked him, earning a grin.

"Wasabi, are you almost done with the candles?" Gogo said, eyeing him as he placed the last of the candles slowly into the frosting. If Gogo had done it, the cake probably would have been gone by now.

"Just about…" Wasabi said, taking a step back to admire his handiwork. "…Yeah, it looks good."

"Awesome! Cake time!" Fred nearly pounced on the cake.

"Freddy, I have to light the candles first and then cut the cake."

"Oh. Awesome! Wish time!"

Honey clicked on the lighter, and with the sped developed most likely from her experiences in the lab; she lit the candles in a time that even impressed Gogo.

"Alright, get ready!" I watched as Fred took a deep breath in, and for a second, I though he was going to blow out the candles. Then, it hit me what he, and everyone, was getting ready to do.

"Guys, y-you don't actually have to sing-,"

" _~Happy Birthday to you~"_

Everyone broke out into a chorus, singing the age-old tune to me. I felt my cheeks flush again; I swear, if these guys brought anymore blood to my head, I wouldn't have enough to keep the rest of my body functioning.

Luckily, "Happy Birthday," is short, and soon the singing was done.

"Okay, RA- _MEN!_ Make a wish! Blow out those candles!" Fred said excitedly, as though this party was for him and not me.

I smiled at him, and stepped towards the cake. The candles flickered at my approach and I could feel the small amount of heat they let off meet my face as I took a breath in, holding it as I thought of my previous wishes.

Growing up, I'd wished for people to understand me. I'd wished for friends. When Carter died, I'd wished for him to come back. Not just on my birthday, but every day and night. And then, I just stopped wishing all together. I figured my wishes just were selfish, weren't good enough to come true.

But now…

I looked around me. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo, Fred, Hiro, Baymax (standing far from the cake, as per Tadashi' wishes), Tadashi; all of them looking at me, smiles big and small, but all genuinely happy.

In the end, my wishes did come true; I wasn't alone, I did have friends, and though he wasn't here physically like I had originally wanted, I could feel that Carter was, and always had been, with me. It just took sometime for me to realize that wishes don't always appear obvious; sometimes, you have to read between the lines really look for the shades of gray, to find what it is that you really want.

Smiling at the thought, I looked down at the cake and blew out the candles.

I didn't need to wish anymore. Everything I ever wanted, ever needed, was right here in front of me.


End file.
